criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Unwanted Reunions
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | ChapterNum = 15 | EpNum = 19 | GnSNum = C2E88 | Airdate = 2019-12-12 19:00 PST | Runtime = TBD | VOD = [ Forthcoming] | Podcast = | Starring = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighty-eighth episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' So, last we left off: The Mighty Nein had found their way to the capital of the Empire, Rexxentrum, to discover a Kryn Dynasty assault on the city overlapping simultaneously with the arrival of Obann and his “found family” of seemingly unkillable figures that he had collected as part of a ritual to unleash the Angel of Irons, which had been found to actually be Tharizdun, the Chained Oblivion, catfishing the fuck out of Obann as well as the rest of the cult, it seems. You managed to destroy the Laughing Hand, free Yasha from the mind control that Obann had inflicted upon her, destroy Obann’s physical form, and in the moment before he could return back to the hells to re-form, he was punished for his inability to fulfill his promise. Realizing Tharizdun in the final moment, he was corrupted into Obann the Punished, a horribly malformed, inky, tentacled creation, an abomination in the image of the Chained Oblivion. You did battle with this creature, barely managing to scrape by, but in doing so you found your ally Pumat heavily hurt, but survived. You garnished the attention of the Righteous Brand, and it seemed that this incursion by the Kryn had almost simultaneously with your battle ended in retreat, seemingly for no reason. You were then brought by a captain of the Righteous Brand to Castle Ungebroch to meet with King Dwendal himself, of the Dwendalian Empire, along with a number of other figures currently in his council at the moment, including Allura Vysoren, the head of Rexxeuntrum’s archive, and Sidnock Truscan, the Prime Arbiter of the Empire, and Trent Ikithon, alongside Martinet Ludinus Da'leth. During this period of time, it was revealed that Ludinus’s assistant Vence seemed to be the figure heavily tied into this cult business, much to his surprise, it seemed, and those of the council. You were also discussing your interactions with Xhorhas and the Bright Queen, and it was revealed as part of this conversation your interactions there and the alliance that you had made on that side of the conflict. As part of that, you were charged with using this relationship, possibly helping bring about some sort of a meeting, a parlay, a negotiation to possibly bring this conflict to an end, as it seems a large portion of this conflict stems from the theft or disappearance of these Beacons supposedly by the Empire. The members of the Cerberus Assembly say they have recovered the relic in question, and are eager to return it if it means the bloodshed will come to an end. So, given this mission by the King of the Empire, you were assigned to meet in the coming morning with the Martinet himself to discuss how to go about this plan of action. So, Mighty Nein, as you exit assisted by a number of the members of the Righteous Brand, you are given your weapons back that you had left within the waiting chamber, and you are pushed back out into the Shimmer Ward, at this point now in the later afternoon, the clouded skies starting to take the color of a coming sunset, and the afternoon is yours. You know that supposedly rooms are going to be situated or prepared for you at a place referred to as the Kamaruth Cottage here in the Shimmer Ward, and in the morning you will be meeting with Ludinus. Part I Break Part II Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard Lionett * Caduceus Clay * Caleb Widogast * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester Lavorre * Nott * Yasha Nydoorin New * Eodwulf Returning * Martinet Ludinus Da'leth * Trent Ikithon Mentioned * Allura Vysoren * The Luxon * Delilah Briarwood Inventory Quotations 'Link to Episode Transcript' References Art: